nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Ildaite
Llwyd rubbed his big black eyes with a sigh before deciding to take yet another break. He had been staring at his computer screen for hours, reading each and every single grant request the scientists, professors and even worse, graduate students sent to him. He pushed his little rolling chair away from his desk and walked away for a second. He Looked at his scrawny grey legs and gave them a pinch. His immediate disappointment at his current muscle mass determined that this break would be spent on the machines. War had built his body and strengthened his muscles. Time in space had made them weak and pudgy. His head hung low as he slowly meandered to the station’s gym. He hopped onto his favorite exercise bike, turned on his favorite T.V. show “The Future, Today” and began peddling. And then he kept on peddling, lost in his thoughts. He was yanked back to reality by the closing jingle. He shook his head and sighed again. Today’s discussion was supposed to be about laser weapons research and he had missed all of it. He bit his thin lips and dismounted from the bike before slowly making his way back to his computer. He placed a call to Gwyn Coch. She had been his best friend in University and was one of his representatives on Priddo. His phone app only had time to ring once before she picked up. “Hey, Overlord Llwyd, another lovely day in orbit?” Gwyn quipped as Llwyd’s grimacing face showed up on her screen. “Absolutely lovely. Did you know that one of the graduate student at Builth University has an idea for the creation of faster than light travel? Says he only needs 40,000 aur to build the prototype.” Gwyn’s massive eyes grew wider at the mention of FTL. “Well that’s a steal, aint it? Think of all we could learn if we could get anywhere else in this system!” “Think of all that idiot could learn if he had better ideas! He wanted to put a bunch of us in a bus and use a mass driver to launch it off world.” There was a pause as the two stared at their screens reading deeply into each other's expressions. “You are getting a bit frustrated aren’t ya Llwyd?” “More than a bit. I’ve been on this station for five years now! I get that having the overlord live in a single place would show, what did you guys call it, ‘unfair favoritism’ to a single locality, but I didn’t fight against those ‘Universe people’ luddites just to get exiled onto this small metal box.” His voice escalated as his rage grew. He was a hero of the rebellion afterall. He saved his people from a dark age of technological stagnancy and the tyranny of democracy. Now he was in space. “I know Llwyd,” Gwyn said a reassuring smile spreading across her face, “but I bet you have a few more grant requests to read over tonight. I’ll leave you to em.” He ended the call with another moan and went back to reading the reports, incensed. He would die up here at this rate. There had to be a way out. He looked over titles of the reports and found his salvation. He would definitely have to step down after word of this got out. “You want 7,000,000,000 aur to launch a series of interplanetary archeological expeditions?” he was talking to himself now, in the same way that he had been for the last two years of solitude “Consider it done!” He clicked his approval button and smiled. In a few months, the archaeologist would set off. Category:Nationbuilder IX: Stationbuilder